Redwall's Besiege
by Pidgeot18
Summary: Redwall is under attack -- It's up to an overshadowed otter, and the two leaders of Advak Kadvar to defeat the massed horde under attack.


Authors Note: This is my first Redwall fic. The characters are jointly owned with PinguMew98. This story I am basing partly off of Taggerung. The series are written by Brain Jacques. If you haven't read Taggerung, read it or you won't understand the baseline.  
  
Disclaimers: I own  
Lightning Scar  
Lungor  
Silverblade  
Silverstreak  
Starscape  
Martin [the third warrior]  
  
  
Silverstreak was the son of Deyna, and tried to show the same skills his brother, Silverblade, had. He was no good at swords, as his many scars showed. Silverblade decided that an arrow would be too dangerous, and disallowed it. So, Silverblade couldn't train with weapons that were useful until he was good at other stuff. Silverstreak sighed. His brother was away with Advak Kadvar, and his father had died of a disease a few seasons ago.  
Silverstreak decided it was best for him to head to Cavern Hole. He walked towards it, when the bells rang, rather loudly. Why ring the bells, Silverstreak thought. Lunch is another hour away. He heard a distinct knock on the gatehouse door. Lungor answered it. Silverblade was there.  
"No time to talk. Advak Kadvar is coming as swiftly as possible. Organize the troops. I have to be on my way, to talk to Lightning Scar. Silverstreak," he said, "Go inside. War is no place for a child to be. We need full guards," he said again, turning to Lungor. "It seems rather large. Get the hares to Salamandastron. Backup should be nice." Silverblade turned and went south out the door. Silverstreak was suprised that he was called a child. He was only seventeen seasons after Silverblade, of course. But, Silverblade knew better than he did. He turned and obeyed, wishing he could of met Lightning Scar.  
The bells rang again. This time, they were much louder and rang a dozen times. Father Abbot went in. War would be coming soon, and he was sure of it. The wall guards filed out and took their posts, while the hares ran all the way to Salamandastron. The strengthening of the North wall was stopped, and a blockade put up.  
Silverblade again returned, this time to the Council of War. Immediatly, a plan of attack was formed. The north wall would continue strengthening, as long as the workers were under cover. The main gate would have three blockades to keep out the intruders, while the gashes would have archers and slingers aiming at the attackers. Any way in would be blocked.  
Lightning Scar arrived at Redwall Abbey with the mass of Advak Kadvar. His first order of business was to talk to Silverblade. "Have you talked with the Council?"  
"Yes, Lightning Scar."  
"What did the scouts say?"  
"A massed horde, 'Dozens and dozens of scores and scores.'"  
"Hmmmmmm."  
"I saw it personally, there are tens of thousands of those vermin."  
"Are you sure that they're coming to Redwall?"  
"Yes. The leader said 'We will head to Redwall and defeat those pitiful creatures.' That's when I ran back."  
"Yes. That is all. See to it that all needs are satisfied." And with that, Lightning Scar left. Silverblade walked to the pond. He noticed Silverstreak standing there.  
"I thought I told you to go back to the Abbey. War is coming, and we don't want innocent people being hurt," Silverblade said.  
"But Silverblade, I want to be like you," Silverstreak said. Silverblade stopped his words before they left his mouth. "Why do you have to boss me around like that?"  
"Silverstreak, I know how much you look up to me and Deyna. I look up to Lightning Scar and the first Silverblade, way back in Martin the Warrior's time. We all have superiors, and superiors have responsibilities. Mine is to watch out for you and Redwall and also to keep Advak Kadvar in order. You won't understand the pressure until you are a superior. I'm barking at you for your saftey, not for some other reason. I'd teach you how to be a good swordsman or archer if you just stop being clumsy. Now go inside before the horde comes," Silverblade said to Silverstreak, with some sympathy.  
"I want to see Lightning Scar, Silverblade."  
"You can, maybe at lunch or another time. Lightning Scar and I have to prepare. This battle is against all odds, we have to cut the army in half, at the least." Silverblade was serious. Silverblade walked off to the abbey building, leaving a sorrowed Silverstreak behind.  
Silverstreak headed off to find a sword. He was determined to show Silverblade he could fight. He found a sword and dragged it to the east wall, were Silverblade usually slept. He recited his own swordsman poem.  
  
My sword shall be long and known  
My life shall not be shadowed  
My sword will slaughter, yes my own  
A thousand maybe more!  
This song I sing for good luck,  
In case I might need a duck.  
  
Chuckling he trudged off, until he heard a rustle. He looked over the battlements, finding a stoat climbing up, obviously to attack from within. Silverstreak realized that he couldn't get help, so he tuck out the sword and struck. The headless stoat fell silently into the evening sky.  
"So, you think you've done a good job, eh?" The voice made Silverstreak jump. Silverblade came out.  
"How did you know I was here?" Silverstreak asked, his voice shaky.  
"Oh. I knew that stoat. Used to be a tough enemy. The wars up north made him lose his army, so he went south to an old ally of his. The same stoat that was killed by the weasel that was killed by the ferret that was eaten alive by the same fox that will be attacking us. Quite weird how life works, really," Silverblade said. "Not to mention that was a dumb one. Never climb up walls, you are a sitting duck. Or, in this case, a sitting stoat." Silverstreak never heard Silverblade talk like this. How did Silverblade know? Thoughts plagued his mind. Silverstreak eventually fell asleep.  
"Divide into four regiments," Silverblade barked. "DIVIDE!" he shouted so loud that they immediatly divided into four regiments, now listening for every order. "The first will go out under Starscape. They will pincer and catch the camp. Only stay until the sun is fully up. Starscape, head your troops out the east gate and come in on the north gate." Starscape complied without a word. "The second will head out with Lightning Scar. You will travel to the camp after the first regiment startles them. Further news will be given by Lightning Scar. The third regiment will be headed by Martin. You will head south under cover and then head back here as if retreating. You will be sent alongside Lightning Scar's troops." The troops sighed. Most of them were new to Advak Kadvar, so they hadn't fought yet. "The fourth regiment will be headed by me." Silverstreak had come down the walls and knew they were planning the first battle. "We will stay here at Redwall and build the defenses." The audible groan was followed by Silverblade's tail striking the stones. The noise made all the troops jump. "If there is complaining, the beast responsible will answer to me. Go and seperate." Silverblade walked towards Silverstreak.  
"Silverstreak, what to do with you," Silverblade said softly.  
"I want you to teach me to be like you," Silverstreak answered.  
"I'll give you your first lesson. It is learning to be patient. Everyday I'm ready for battle. There is no battle to fight. I'm patient. I use my time to be more ready. I carve arrows or practice. That's your first lesson. Report back to me at sunset." Silverblade left after finishing. Silverstreak was sad. He walked to the pond and sat. He walked around and fell in a hole. 


End file.
